A Second Chance (Version 2)
by A Wild Minun
Summary: Soon after Ludger sacrificed himself to save Elle and destroy the fractured dimensions, he wakes up in a room of white along with a rather... peculiar skeleton, asking the Kresnik to destroy the timelines to stop him from fading from existence. Can this skeleton be telling the truth? Takes place after ToX2 True Ending. Will contain gore. Tags will be added as the story unfolds.


**Hello, A Wild Minun here with the second attempt of A Second Chance. Turns out that the basis on the first version was absolutely wrong, so I decided to scrap it and redo the story again. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The journey was over, the fractured dimensions that had threatened the prime dimension had finally been erased due to the wish given to the great spirit of the void, Origin.

Elle and the others are still alive and making history as we speak, all thanks to the unsung hero. The young man whom sacrificed his whole existence to create the perfect world for the others and reside in.

Ludger Will Kresnik.

The man whose bloodline grants him the ability to transverse and destroy alternate dimensions at the expense of his own life, the very same life that was used to save his child.

Surely, heroes like him should rest peacefully in the afterlife.

But someone had other ideas.

* * *

Error!Sans, known by a small population as Error, had just destroyed another AU without much effort. I mean, an AU where every monster were a species of talking Pig-Monkey Shrews? That was just plain weird.

Especially the universe's version of Sans, who had the ability to shoot lasers from his hollow eyes and spoke with the accent of a Glaswegian. Never has Error been so confused in his entire existence.

Mind so engrossed with the inhabitants of the recently deceased timeline, Error had no time to be aware of the random silver haired human laying on the floor, somehow not existing in any dimension, resulting in Error's head meeting the invisible floor.

"gaaah!"

Error cried out after practically kissing the floor, hastily standing up and searching for the culprit before resting his eyes on the sleeping human.

"the hell?"

Casting a quizzical look at the peaceful human, Error CHECKS him.

 ***Ludger Kresnik**

 **His bloodline grants him the ability to destroy dimensions.**

Error raised his non-existent eyebrows at this recent revelation. A human who also destroys dimensions? Perfect. It didn't take much effort for Error to formulate a plan to convince this 'Ludger' to side with him.

Now he needed to wait.

Ludger's eyes slowly fluttered open and was greeted with the colour of white. Where is he? How did he get here? Ludger mulled these questions unaware of a certain glitching skeleton that stood to behind him.

"sup."

Ludger practically jumped up at this surprise visitor and quickly pulled out his dual blades, entering a battle stance.

"didn't mean to startle ya, old man."

Old man? He wasn't that old, he's only 20! Brushing the visitor's remark aside, Ludger cautiously sheathed his blades and turned to inspect the figure.

Surprised would be a major understatement to what Ludger is feeling at the very moment.

"Uhhhhhh..."

Was all that Ludger managed to force out of his mouth.

"what? Never seen a skeleton that's fading out of existence before?"

The newly identified skeleton replied nonchalantly, completely ignoring Ludger's dropped jaw. An awkward silence soon wormed its way into the conversion, until being broken by the error prone (heh) skeleton.

"look. I need ya help old man. You see, there are these things called alternate universes that are threatening me and the other peeps from the main universe from vanishing away and I was told that you were da right man for the job."

The rather darkly dressed skeleton described the situation to the now calm Kresnik who took all the words in with a mixture of confusion and interest.

Is he in a different world altogether? It would explain why the skeleton would be talking about alternate universes despite Ludger destroying all of them. But if that's the case, how does he know about his ability? Ludger proceeds to ask,

"How do you know all of this?"

The skeleton simply shrugs casually.

"simple. I did a CHECK on ya, and it told me who you were."

A CHECK? What is a CHECK? Despite these burning barrages of questions appearing in Ludger's head, he decides not to press the skeleton for further details.

"sooooooo... you gonna take me up on that offer?"

The skeleton inquired, looking at his bony arm as if he was checking the time.

Ludger was still all so confused, but he doubts that he's going to obtain any further answers in this white area.

"Okay."

Ludger nods vigorously, yellow tie fluttering ever so slightly.

"great. Name's sans, sans the skeleton."

The skeleton, Sans introduced himself to Ludger, pulling out his hand. Ludger proceeds to shake it, only for Ludger to have many volts entering his body, slowly shocking him into unconsciousness.

"whoops, should've turned off the buzzer. Oh well."

Was the last words Ludger had heard until succumbing into the darkness that had now engulfed his vision, unaware of the malicious grin now plastered on 'Sans'' skull.

For what Ludger didn't know, is that Error's plan had worked perfectly.

* * *

 **I feel like this is a better prologue than the previous version. The less said of that story, the better.**


End file.
